1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to a game requiring skill and coordingation by the user of a game to selectively admit rolling elements into a receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known and understood, there are many types of games available for children to play with. Games which require skill and coordination help to increase to develop a child's skill and coordination. Many such games require a source of electrical current, such as a battery. A major problem with such games is that batteries tend to wear out at various times and, if not replaced immediately, the game is unusable. Moreover, as a battery is wearing out, the game slows down due to the lack of electrical current.
The apparatus of the present invention does not require a source of electrical current. Rather, the necessary energy for playing the game by rotating an element is provided by the user of the game. The user of the game thus expends energy, although of a minimum amount, and at the same time, develops skill and coordination.